


If one Chapter closes, another one is about to start

by AzraelGFG



Series: A Family Hound [9]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Daddy Sandor, F/M, Father-Daughter Relationship, Fluff and Smut, If the child is out the house becomes smut paradise, Married Sandor Clegane/Sansa Stark, POV Sandor Clegane, parenting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:48:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23367970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AzraelGFG/pseuds/AzraelGFG
Summary: Serena leaves for university and Sandor and Sansa have their apartment for themselves ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°).
Relationships: Sandor Clegane & Sansa Stark, Sandor Clegane & Sansa Stark & Serena Stark, Sandor Clegane/Sansa Stark
Series: A Family Hound [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1226339
Comments: 7
Kudos: 34





	1. One Chapter Closes

“Gods, I am so nervous,” Sandor said as he waited with Sansa for Serena’s return.

Today was her last examination before she would get her high school degree and they were waiting for her return.

“You don’t have to be nervous,” Sansa calmed him. He had no idea why he was nervous at all Serena would get her high school diploma without any trouble.

“I know,” he said.

They heard their daughter open the door and Sandor immediately ran to the door.

“And and and?” he asked excitedly.

“I got it. A’s in all subjects, best diploma of my class,” Serena said and Sandor squealed and hugged his daughter tightly.

“I knew it! I knew you are as smart as your mother!” he said cheerfully.

“You had a big part in that as well,” she said and kissed his cheek before she hugged her mother.

“I am so happy for you, Serena,” Sansa said.

“Wait, I got something special for today,” Sandor said and went to the kitchen, where he had hidden a bottle of Veuve Clicquot in the freezer.

He filled them each a glass and the drank it in the living room, celebrating the end of Serena’s time at school.

Sandor knew Sansa had taken their daughter shopping a few weeks ago for a dress for the official ceremony and the official celebration afterwards. He hadn’t seen it yet, but he already knew his daughter would outshine everyone.

He couldn’t deny he was probably biased, but he didn’t care. His daughter was his everything. It made him incredibly happy to have her find success.

Tomorrow this part of his daughter’s life would officially be done, when she held her degree in hands and he was excited for her to enter the next.

***

Sandor was in the bathroom, getting ready to for the graduation ceremony. He was just tying up his tie when Sansa knocked on the door.

“How long do you need?” she asked.

“Just done,” he said and left the bathroom.

“Darling, your father is done,” she said and her daughter came from her room and rushed to the bathroom, while he went to the kitchen.

“You want a coffee, too?” he asked his wife and she nodded sitting down at the kitchen table.

“I can’t believe our youngest is done with school,” he said making coffee.

“Ohh, I can. She is so excited about university already.”

“I can imagine. She more or less just waited for school finally to be over,” Sandor said.

He put down Sansa’s mug on the table.

“Have you seen her dress already?” Sansa asked.

“No, she didn’t want to show it to me, saying it was a surprise.”

“She made a good choice, I think. Nothing conventional, but still classy,” Sansa said.

“Well, then I’ll wait and stay curious.”

“You don’t have to wait for long,” Sansa said with a smile, just as they heard the bathroom door open and Serena walked to the kitchen with a smile playing around her lips.

Sandor was speechless when he saw his daughter in her new dress.

“My gods, tiny bird,” he said.

“So, you like my dress?” she asked, knowing the answer already.

“Yes, by all means, it's beautiful just like you,” he said. He had no idea how to describe that dress if someone would ask him, but he knew it was beautiful.

“Thanks, Papa,” she said. “We should go soon.”

“Aye,” Sandor said and drank his cup with a few sips.

They left their apartment and drove the way to Serena’s school, where several other students had already arrived with their parents.

Sandor spotted Edric with his parents waiting for them. Sandor parked the car and they were welcomed by the Flint. They had become friends with Edric’s parents over the time their children were already a couple.

Edric also admired Serena’s dress, before he handed her a small bouquet.

They continued to chat for a while, about their children's plans for the future, before it was time to head in.

When the time came to go inside the school, Sandor suggested taking a photo of Serena first.

Serena posed a little and the sun made her hair shine like copper when Sandor took the photo.

“Let me have a look,” Serena said and Sandor showed her the phone.

“Happy with the picture?” Sandor asked and Serena gave him a quick peck on the cheek.

“Very much,” she said.

They headed inside for the graduation and during the whole ceremony, Sandor could only think that at this moment the first chapter of his daughter's life was about to end.


	2. Another one is about to Start

“You know you can always call us if you need something, right?” Sandor asked Serena.

“Yes, Papa, I know,” she said smiling.

“Just one call and I will come here right away,” he said.

“I knoooow,” she said. “I’ll be fine here and I call you as often as I can.”

“Okay,” he said.

“She will be fine, Sandor,” Sansa said putting down the last box of the belongings Serena had taken with her from home to her dorm room at university.

After she had graduated Serena had the free choice on which university she had wanted to go. Sansa had suggested she could even attend the prestigious KLIT in King’s Landing, but Serena had instead chosen the WHU, the White Harbor University.

Sandor was glad for it. His daughter would only be a few hours by car away. Edric wasn’t attending the university yet. He had to do his twelve months of military service first. Luckily, he had gotten into the Navy and the home port of the ship he was serving on, the ‘WS Long Night’, one of the most advanced cruise missile cruisers was White Harbor, so Serena and Edric had at least the chance to see from time to time when the ship was anchored there.

The last couple of days they had spent driving back and forth between White Harbor and Winterfell, transporting all the things Serena needed during her stay at the WHU.

It felt strange to Sandor that his daughter would be gone from home now for a longer time. It would be strange to have the apartment for himself until Sansa would come home in the afternoon.

Sansa though was happy that their daughter would finally be able to pursue her education goals, but she understood why he felt the way he felt about their daughter leaving her nest for the first time.

“So, you need anything?” Sandor asked looking around in Serena’s dorm room.

Their daughter looked around.

“No, I think everything is here. I’ll do the rest myself,” she said smiling warmly.

“Okay,” Sansa said. “We will be on the way then.”

“Okay,” Serena said.

Sansa hugged Serena and kissed her cheek.

“You can always call us, darling, and whenever you might feel homesick we are just a car drive away,” Sansa said.

“I know, Mama, thank you so much. For everything so far.”

“Always,” Sandor said before it was his turn to hug his daughter goodbye.

“I love you, Papa. Don’t be too sad I am gone for a while. You can always call me if you miss me,” Serena said with a smirk and Sandor laughed lightly.

“Thanks, tiny bird,” he said hugging his daughter a little tighter.

“We write you when we are home,” Sansa said and Serena nodded.

Their daughter accompanied them to their car and waved them until they were out of sight.

***

The drive home felt strange and Sandor and Sansa didn’t speak much during the four-hour drive.

“Hey, you want to get dornish take out?” Sansa asked when they reached the outskirts of Winterfell.

“Sure, sounds nice. The usual place or do have another in mind?” he asked.

“No, the usual. I am hungry and I’d call them now, so we don’t have to wait,” she said.

“Sounds good, little bird.”

“The usual chicken for you?” she asked.

“You know me too well,” he said amused.

“I know you are a creature of habit when it comes to food,” she said smirking while she looked through the menu on her phone.

Sandor had to chuckle.

“Hello, I’d like to order something to take out,” she spoke into her phone. “Yes, I’d like the number forty with extra fries and the fifty with rice instead of noodles…yeah…we will be there in about thirty minutes. Yes, thank you. Bye.”

Sandor felt himself become hungry just at the thought of the dornish chicken this place had.

They picked up the food and returned home as quickly as possible.

Sandor sighed when he opened the door to their apartment and realized this would be the first time his daughter wouldn’t be there to welcome them home.

“I’ll just write to Serena that we are at home. Can you get plates?”

“Sure, darling,” he said and got the plates from the kitchen and also picked up a bottle of wine from their wine shelf.

“Do you want to watch a movie?” Sansa asked while typing on her phone.

“Sure.”

“Okay, great,” she said and went to the living room switching the TV on starting to look through the Netflix library.

Sandor unplugged the wine and poured them each a glass, while Sansa put their food on the plates.

They ate while the movie played and after they were done Sansa snuggled up to him on the couch sipping their wine.

Sandor didn’t follow the plot of the movie, but simply enjoyed the closeness to his wife.

“Sandor…?” she asked after a while.

“Yes, little bird?” he asked in return.

“Remember the movie?” she asked.

“Did we watch it before?” he asked.

“Yes, we did a long time ago.”

“With Serena?”

“No…long before.”

Sandor looked questioning at her.

“It was the first movie we watched together when we had our first movie date at your place,” she said and Sandor remembered that even back then he had barely paid attention to the movie because back then he had been too distracted by the fact that he was on a date with Sansa…in his home…on his couch…snuggled against him…just like now.

“I remember,” he said. “Gods, that was so long ago. We were so young back then.”

“We were indeed and if I recall correctly, we couldn’t let the hands of each other,” she said and Sandor remembered the first weeks of them being a couple. They had used every chance they had gotten between classes to get each other out their clothes.

“Aye,” he said and she smirked at him before she kissed him.

“You know,” she said biting her lower lip lightly. “Serena is out of the house. We have the whole place for ourselves.”

“You are right. I didn’t think about that,” he said and Sansa stroked his chest with her hand.

“Obviously, you were too worried about not having your tiny bird around anymore, without realizing you could have way more time with your little bird,” she said when she rubbed herself a little against him, he already felt himself harden in his jeans.

“I see you little friend wants to spend some time with me, how about you?” she asked with a smirk.

“Sure,” he said and she already started to unbuckle his belt.

Sandor lifted his bum and pushed down his jeans and boxers until it was around his ankles.

Sansa tugged on his shirt and he got rid of it before his wife started to kiss her way down to his crotch.

“Oh, little bird…” he breathed when she wrapped her lips around his cock and started sucking on him until he was completely hard.

Sansa gave him one last lick all the way his length before she let go of him.

“Come here,” he said and gave her a long kiss. He started to unbutton her blouse and she wriggled trying to get out of her pants without leaving the couch.

As her blouse was unbuttoned, she simply threw it aside. Sandor started to kiss her cleavage.

Sansa hummed at the feeling of his mouth on her skin before he brushed his lips against hers once more.

She straddled him and slowly guided his cock into her core until he was completely inside her. Sandor moaned at the feeling of her warmth surrounding him.

Sandor unclasped her bra and cupped her breasts with the palms of his hand, gently brushing over her nipples with his thumbs making Sansa moan softly at his touch.

Even though the time had taken its toll on both of their bodies, Sandor still thought her the most beautiful woman alive.

Sansa rode him slowly and Sandor smiled at her enjoying the pleasure his cock was giving her, but she was speeding up when she got close to her peak.

“You are so beautiful when you enjoy yourself, little bird,” he said when she came down from her peak.

“But now I want to see you enjoy yourself as well,” she said before kissing him while continuing to ride him until he got over his edge with her name as moan on his lips.

Sandor embraced his wife with his arms holding her close to his chest, as they both tried to catch their breath.

“I love you Sansa…” he whispered into her ear.

“I love you too,” she said. “And I always will.”

“Just like I will always love you.”

She got off him and grabbed his shirt dressing in it, while he pulled up his boxers.

“It’s been a long time since we could love us that free without worrying of anyone walking in on us,” he japed.

“I know. I kind of look forward to have that freedom once more.”

“Aye, that sounds lovely…” he said. “And because of that, I will now get you to the bedroom for a second round.”

“Is that so?” she asked smirking.

“Aye,” he said and picked her quickly up making her squeal in surprise before he rushed them to their bedroom.

The End.


End file.
